


IBISH

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Excessive Use of Acronyms, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John learns a new language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IBISH

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #9 (WWWWD?) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Make up an acronym and use it in your story.

When John first started his blog, the online comments were few and far between. They were also complete sentences, which made reading them the work of only a few minutes.

But as the blog's popularity grew, the comments came fast and furious and more confusing by the week. The sentences gave way to a barrage of short phrases and a ton of weird alien acronyms.

He already knew about LOL and ASL and TMI. But he had to look up the meanings of BRB, FTW and IMHO. The first time he saw ROTFLMAO, he thought Lestrade had posted a fake entry to take the piss out of him. But John discovered it was an actual thing that people said online, and so he worked to expand his internet vocabulary throughout the months.

He found out the hard way about RTFM when he foolishly asked a computer-related question online to one of his readers. GPOY stumped him for awhile but he figured it out eventually; apparently a lot of people hated grocery shopping as much as he did. Comments in his posts about Sherlock's bizarre ignorances and infuriating habits were riddled with OMGs and WTFs.

He had meant to look up the BFF and OTP acronyms that had been slowly spreading throughout the readership...but then the fall happened.

John couldn't even open up his laptop for over six months.

When he at last felt that he was ready to at least look at his blog without breaking down, he expected the comments to have stopped.

Instead, he saw _hundreds_ of comments that had never stopped coming since his final update. They all contained a new acronym.

IBISH.

John took a long shaky breath before opening a Google tab and punching the letters into the search bar. When the results page popped up, it brought tears to his eyes.

It still hurt so much, but at least he didn't feel so lonely anymore.

He was not the only one in the world who still believed in Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
